It is desired that coated fabrics used for military tenting be flame resistant and water repellant. These desirable properties are effective only while the protective coating remains on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,286 issued June 10, 1986 to McKinney, et al., and the prior art cited therein, describes and claims specific substrates and coatings that have been used successfully for military tentage and protective clothing.
A principal constituent of the coating disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,286 is a themosetting blocked polyester/polyether urethane prepolymer which bonds the protective coating on the substrate more effectively than had been previously known.